Halloween
by somekindafreaky
Summary: PreX2, in short, Kitty and John get to know each other whilst watching a scary film. Kyro oneshot.


John was so not into the whole Halloween thing – yes, it beat most other holidays in that it was about fear rather than love and togetherness, which he could totally dig, but the kids dressing up and paper spiders and commercialism of the entire thing was slightly disgusting. Things like that weren't scary. He had **seen** and **done** scary. And the film _Halloween_ was not scary.

Try telling it to the kid sitting next to him though. Kitty was her name, he remembered when he thought about it. He didn't know her too well, other than as one of the school brains and a casual friend of Bobby and Rogue's.

He had taken the seat beside her, upon entering, only for lack of any other available. On her other side previously said couple were folded around one another, obviously without any skin contact, which in John's opinion rather defeated the object, didn't it?

He had noticed fairly quickly though, that Kitty, what was it, Pryde? was actually very cute. It had always passed him by in the classes they shared, probably because usually she had her hair up in a scruffy ponytail, baggy jeans and shapeless shirts hiding any figure, and her pretty face buried in a book. Now her brown hair was down, straight and smooth-looking, and she wore a fitted green sweater with a short black skirt and black tights (presumably for the occasion). The lights had soon been turned low, but from the corner of his eye he could just make out the attractive curve of her nose and cheek by the light of the television. She also smelled very nice.

Not all that interested in the film, he leant back with one ankle propped on the opposite knee, surreptitiously watching her reactions. She was the only one he could make out in the dark, their being forced so close to each other in the small space allowed them, but he imagined most of the other girls' expressions were similar. That is, of abject terror. The whites of her eyes showed clearly, as did her little pearly teeth clenching down on her lower lip, and her shoulders were squared with tension. Following the slim length of her arm, he saw to his amusement that her fingers were gripping and twisting the hem of her skirt in agitation.

When an idea for mischief popped into his head, he suddenly grinned. Being glued to the TV Kitty didn't even see him casually stretch his arm up and place it across the back of the sofa behind her. In the darkness nobody else saw either.

He waited for a moment when he knew something would happen to make the audience jump; in this film opportunities were plenty, and it was so predictable he had no trouble timing it just right. When everyone in the room collectively gasped, he placed his warm hand hard and fast on the back of Kitty's slender neck.

Her shriek was louder than everyone else's combined, and she instinctively turned intangible – which made it all the easier for him to pull his arm quickly through her and unnoticed back to his side. A few people chuckled and he could almost feel her growing warm beside him in embarrassment.

Shaking with silent laughter, he sensed her looking at him uncertainly in the blackness. So as to make sure his silhouette could be seen clearly, he gave an exaggerated shrug in her direction, smirking.

Twenty further minutes or so passed before he made his next move. This time he let his arm rest on the sofa beside her head for a while. She must have known it was him, therefore, when a thumb pressed through the curtain of air and began tracing ever-so-light circles at the base of her neck.

She didn't yelp this time, as she must not have wanted to disturb the dozen or so kids also watching. Neither did she phase, which he thought a bit strange. She did freeze of course, but the only person who might have noticed was Rogue on her left, who was currently 'busy.'

He kept his eyes firmly on the screen and showed absolutely no sign of acknowledging her, but for the constant movement of his thumb on her hot skin. The laughter desperate to explode from his mouth he kept fought down, his face solemn.

This carried on for much longer than John had expected her to allow, and she had almost relaxed against his touch. It was as though she had forgotten his presence entirely, as well as the inappropriateness of the situation, but was being comforted by his soothing actions all the same. In truth, he had only wanted to freak her out.

In the end, this backfired somewhat. It occurred at a particularly jolting scene, when the killer popped out of nowhere. Most of the girls squealed, but Kitty went one better. Her hand shot out in alarm and gripped his leg like a vice. He would have sworn loudly at her nails suddenly digging through his jeans, but found he couldn't make a sound – because he was no longer solid.

The two of them fell through the sofa in a flash. In the general excitement and want of light, no one even realised.

…

"What the hell?" John found his voice once they had hit the floor in a tangled heap.

Kitty tried to scramble up from on top of him, only to trip on his knee and fall back down.

"I am _so_ sorry!" she breathed, flustered and nearly in tears. "I didn't mean to – I just phase when I'm shocked and you happened to be touching me—"

"Happened to be?" he repeated, annoyed at being caught so off guard. "You only practically clawed my leg off!"

Kitty went scarlet and huffed, "Your hand—!"

"I didn't hear you complaining," just like that his scowl was replaced with a wry and wolfish smile. By this time she had managed to get to her feet and he was preparing to follow —

"You..!" she looked so appealing standing there in her rumpled clothes and disarrayed hair, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining, that he couldn't resist even though he barely knew her. He was an impulsive sort of guy.

Sitting back down on the floor of the basement room they had fallen into, he made a grab for her waist, which she being so short was at his eye-level. So quick was he that she had no time to react even by phasing before he had her on his lap with his mouth over hers.

He kept his eyes open that he could gauge her response, which was for her own eyes to bug out like a cartoon character's. Eventually at his insistence she slowly began to kiss back.

…

The movie finished, and everyone sighed a sort of satisfied sigh as someone flicked on the lights.

Amidst the general cheerful discussion, Rogue took the time to look over and piped up over the hubbub, "Erm, where are Kitty and John?"

And all eyes fell confusedly on the empty spot on the sofa.

…

They were in fact sprawled on the concrete several metres below, he having lain back and she now straddling him, their legs entwined.

After several more steamy seconds, Kitty pulled back with reddened and swollen lips (which made him grin wider).

"Er – it is **John**, right?"


End file.
